smifandomcom-20200213-history
My Best Friend's Boyfriend
My Best Friend's Boyfriend is the thirty-second episode of Season 3 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 142nd episode. Summary Cheep-Cheep becomes jealous of Joltik when she learns that Joltik has a boyfriend named Grubbin. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Luminous Beach, where it cuts to Cheep-Cheep and Joltik having fun as Joltik tickles Cheep-Cheep while using the move, String Shot, and Cheep-Cheep splashes Joltik. When Joltik accidentally uses Discharge and shocks Cheep-Cheep, she calls Natu to help Cheep-Cheep recover. After Natu arrives, she suggests Joltik call an ambulance to take Cheep-Cheep to Ocean Hospital. This leads Joltik to make her confessional, blaming herself for what had happened but also declaring that she should never use Discharge on Cheep-Cheep again. Joltik then calls an ambulance and the Pikachu Paramedics take Cheep-Cheep to the hospital. The next day, Cheep-Cheep successfully recovers from her shock, but learns that Joltik now has a new boyfriend. When she arrives at Seashell Beach, where Joltik's boyfriend, Grubbin, has made a cake for Joltik (which excites the latter), Cheep-Cheep becomes jealous, causing her to make her confessional about how much she dislikes it when Joltik gets a boyfriend and Cheep-Cheep doesn't. Two days later, Rockruff and Shinx announce an Anniversary Festival at Luminous Beach that is hosted by Caterpie, where the Pokémon and SMI crew get to have fun on many of the rides. By way of the Mail Chatot, Cheep-Cheep gets an invitation from Joltik because Joltik had received a free ticket. Cheep-Cheep then makes another confessional about hoping Joltik doesn't bring Grubbin along. Much to Cheep-Cheep's chagrin, Joltik brings Grubbin with to the festival. Grubbin also dislikes Cheep-Cheep and angrily asks Joltik why she brought Cheep-Cheep with. Joltik explains, and tells Cheep-Cheep that the latter is jealous. Cheep-Cheep admits that she is "just jealous". After a while of playing games with Joltik and Grubbin (who she manages to get along with, but Grubbin still doesn't like her), Cheep-Cheep begins to see the boys and girls pairing up for a dance, and is sad that she doesn't have a boyfriend. A crying Joltik sits by Cheep-Cheep and explains that Grubbin had dumped her, and Cheep-Cheep consoles her as the sun sets. Later, Joltik learns from Vibrava that Grubbin had moved to a new island, and explains in her confessional that she is happy that Grubbin had moved and had never liked his "crabbiness". Joltik then notices that Cheep-Cheep has a boyfriend named Deep-Cheep, and fakes jealously by saying "Lucky you!". Cheep-Cheep giggles and tells her friends will be friends, no matter whether one is in love or not. This results in Joltik tickling Deep-Cheep, who tickles Cheep-Cheep. As the episode ends, Rockruff and Shinx see the three tickling each other from a ferris wheel. Quotes Cheep-Cheep '(to herself): ''Oh, no... Joltik brought her boyfriend along! 'Grubbin '(angrily): "Argh! It's that bad fish, Cheep-Cheep! Joltik, why'd you bring her along?!" '''Joltik: (to Grubbin) "Lay off, Grubbin! She's my best friend." (to Cheep-Cheep) "I think you're a bit jealous of my boyfriend." Cheep-Cheep: "Maybe you're right, Joltik, I am just jealous." Trivia * The episode's title is a reference to "My Best Friend's Girlfriend", a song by the Cars. * This is the first time Cheep-Cheep makes two confessionals within the same episode. Goofs * Mario's cap is blue when Luigi and Daisy greet him and Peach. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 3)